


Fanboy

by legomes98



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, exo fanboys, não sei colocar tags
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legomes98/pseuds/legomes98
Summary: Quando seu companheiro de quarto é o maior fanboy de um grupo e é a única pessoa presente que você tem para conversar o que você faz? Isso mesmo, se torna um Fanboy também.Universo Alternativo- Exo fanboy do Exo – ChanBaek, e outros ships- Altas doses de clichê





	Fanboy

A culpa não é minha, eles são maravilhosos.

São nove horas da noite e o único contato humano que Baekhyun está tendo é de seu companheiro de quarto que não para de digitar um minuto sequer. Sendo o outro a pessoa com que ele mais havia falado em todo o campos, o que na verdade não era muito, era de esperar que eles se dessem melhor e conseguissem pelo menos sair de vez em quando, mas não, ao que parece as únicas pessoas que merecem a atenção de Jongdae são aquele grupo.

Exo, o grupo que ocupava todo o tempo do outro.

Baek sabe que eles são famosos ,todo mundo na Coreia do Sul sabe disso, mas o conhecimento dele por eles acaba mais ou menos por ai.

Quantos membros eles têm? Não tenho ideia.

Quais são seus nomes? Vai saber.

Quais suas músicas? Tenho absoluta certeza que tem uma chamada _Call me_ alguma coisa.

Contudo, pela necessidade de um amigo e por não ter nenhuma outra opção por perto Baekhyun vai dar uma chance para eles e tentar aprender algo sobre eles para ter pelo menos um assunto para conversar com seu companheiro de quarto e quem sabe não morrer de solidão.

\- Jongdae...-Esperar uma resposta de primeira é com certeza esperar demais do outro.

-Jongdae, você poderia....- Quem sabe na próxima.

\- Jongdae...- E graças aos céus a terceira tentativa ele parou de digitar e finalmente tirou os olhos do computador.

\- O que foi Baekhyun?- O outro não parecia muito feliz em ter sido interrompido.

\- Você poderia me falar um pouco sobre o Exo?

-/-

E pensar que uma simples pergunta fez com que Jongdae não parasse de falar a noite toda. Os únicos momentos em que ele ficava em silencio era quando mostrava os Mvs e esperava os comentários de Baekhyun. Ele falou sobre o grupo, sobre os membros, sobre as músicas e sobre mais um monte de coisas, e ao final da noite, que foi basicamente as 6 da manhã, Baek sentia que sabia menos ainda sobre o grupo do que antes. Como assim cada membro tem três nomes? Qual a necessidade disso.

Mas, mesmo com toda a confusão causada em seu cérebro o mais velho realmente se divertiu, as músicas são boas, as entrevistas engraçadas e os comentários do mais novo mais ainda. E ouvir alguém falando com tanta animação sobre algo torna tudo melhor.

E por isso ele aceitou o convite do mais novo para acompanha-lo ao show que aconteceria naquele dia. Não um show do grupo realmente, segundo Jongdae seria muito difícil conseguir um ingresso, aquele seria apenas um festival com a participação de outros grupos inclusive. Isso ficava bem claro com a variedade de varetinhas coloridas, light alguma coisa, mesmo que as que eram iguais às que o mais novo tinha estivessem em maior quantidade.

 - Nós precisamos mesmo ir até lá?

\- Vê-los de perto faz valer a pena – O mais velho não tinha muita certeza disso, mas como não tinha muita opção apenas se deixou ser arrastado pela mão até a grade do palco.

O primeiro show não foi o deles, e nem o segundo, e muito menos o terceiro. Ao final do sexto o garoto já se perguntava se o outro não tinha errado alguma data, não que ele estivesse reclamando, ele realmente estava se divertindo.

\- Finalmente é a vez deles- Baek ouviu o outro comentar e quando as luzes do palco voltaram a se acender e com o grito da plateia ele pode perceber que, com certeza, não eram os únicos esperando por aquele show.

A música é envolvente e logo Baekhyun logo se viu totalmente envolvido por eles. Não mais que Jongdae é claro, que cantava a música toda e mais alguns complementos que todo mundo ali parecia saber menos o mais velho.

A cada música, ou melhor, a cada coisa que eles faziam no palco Baek pode perceber o porquê de eles serem tão populares. Como alguém poderia ser tão sexy e cantar tão bem assim?

Ele realmente vai fazer Jongdae contar tudo sobre eles.

Ao final do show e depois das despedidas serem feitas o mais velho sentiu Jongdae segurar sua mão e leva-lo para fora da multidão.

-E então? – O mais novo tinha um sorrisinho de quem pergunta algo já sabendo a resposta.

\- Você devia ter me falado sobre eles antes

\- Eu esperava que os meus pôsteres chamassem a sua atenção antes.

-/-

Os dois aproveitaram para comer no festival mesmo, aproveitando para conversar muito sobre o que acabaram de assistir.

\- Você acompanha os outros grupos também?

-Até sei alguma coisa sobre alguns deles, mas é realmente difícil acompanhar mais de um grupo.

Quando terminaram de comer os dois começaram a andar para casa, sorte que o festival não ficava muito longe do apartamento que os dois dividiam.

Eles andavam distraídos e quando passavam por uma pequena rua, Baekhyun deu de cara no peito de um total estranho.

\- Ei, cuidado por onde anda. – E mesmo não tendo muita certeza de quem era aquela pessoa, Baek sentiu que conhecia aquela voz.

\- Não sou o único que precisa ter cuidado. – Não que sentir que conhecia a voz fosse fazer com que ele desse uma resposta diferente.

A resposta não pareceu agradar muito o estranho, mas ele não chegou a responder, apenas passou pelos outros dois e seguiu seu caminho apressadamente.

O mais velho suspirou, pelo menos algo tão simples não acabou em uma discussão, seria difícil brigar com alguém tão alto.

-Então vamos, está ficando frio. – E quando se virou para olhar para Jongdae ele pode perceber que o outro estava petrificado no lugar, ele nem chegava a piscar, o que com certeza era estranho.

 Depois de abanar uma mão na frente do rosto dele e de estalar os dedos a única coisa que fez com que o outro recobrasse a consciência foi apertar as bochechas dele.

\- Eu perdi a oportunidade da minha vida...- Essa resposta com certeza foi estranha para Baekhyun.

\- Do que está falando?

\- Era o Yeol,meu Deus, era o Yeol, eu devia ter pedido uma foto, uma foto e eu poderia morrer feliz, eu nunca estive tão perto de um deles, meus deus era o Chanyeol, você deve ter irritado ele, essa era a minha chance e eu deixei passar, sou muito idiota, não acredito que era o Yeol- Jongdae falava realmente rápido e a cada palavra, ele realmente parecia desesperado e tudo isso por causa de uma foto.

\- Relaxa, tenho certeza que você vai ter outras oportunidades de conseguir uma foto.

\- Não dá para simplesmente sair esbarrando em membros do Exo pela rua.

\- Nós acabamos de fazer isso.

E durante as três horas que se seguiram tudo o que Jongdae fez foi reclamar e choramingar deitado em sua cama enquanto Baekhyun usado o Notebook do outro para aprender mais dobre o outro.

Ele realmente tem muitas fotos deles.

Indo de pasta em pasta com Exo no nome ele realmente estava começando a decorar os rostos. Graças a deus o outro tinha uma pasta para cada membro cheia de fotos.

Até que ele achou uma diferente, afinal não se lembrava de nenhum membro chamado Fanfic. Ele tinha certeza que Fanfic nem é um nome.

Mas afinal o que seria EXO- Fanfics?

E com um clique rápido ele acabou em uma pasta cheia de arquivos em word. Jondae escreveu tudo isso?

 Clicando no primeiro ele logo foi levado a uma história estrelada por personagens que ele logo se tocou que eram os membros do Exo. Uma história bem envolvente. O mais novo realmente escrevia bem em sua opinião. Até que...

_“Luhan emburrou Xiumin para a cama se colocando entre as pernas dele.”_

O que?

Como Assim?

“ _O mais novo retirou sua própria camisa e puxou o mais velho para um beijo intenso. Os dois queriam aquilo a bastante tempo.”_

E as coisas que se seguiam ali escritas foram deixando Baekhyun cada vez mais vermelho e chocado.

Ele logo se virou para o mais novo e logo perguntou:

-Todo esse tempo você estava escrevendo pornô?


End file.
